The lone wolf's cry
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: All of the mews are schocked at Zakuro's sudden death, but that isn't her final act! Whitney an american girl is her final act, and with the guidance of Zakuro, in the form of a gray and purple wolf will be the new mew? or wil she?


Hi, I'm writing this in memory of Whitney, she was a wolf in my animal crossing game, I know that's a lame dedication, but I felt really sad after I had learned that she had moved… and it had also given me this idea for a story so, for everyone else out there who doesn't have idiotic game-character dedications, this is for you if you've ever lost someone or something that you wish you hadn't. (and yes I do have writers block, because yes, this is the type of thing it spawns…)

*********************************************=~.*=

**Zakuro's POV**

I tried to continue warding off the chimera's attacks, but they were getting harder and harder, while I got progressively weaker. I had always been sure of things in my life, but now as I tangoed with death, I wasn't sure anymore.

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" I shouted finally seeing opportunity to strike at the monster, my whip wrapped itself around one of the monster's arms burning it, but what I hadn't seen was the trick in it, I didn't know that it would sacrifice itself to a surely intolerable amount of pain to get at me, so when it clenched down onto the energy substance of my attack and dragged me forward, I was completely surprised, which only helped it out. And before I knew it I was in the grasp of the creature, it's hot breath washing over my face, I heard the shouts of the other mews, none of them were strong enough to beat this, unless they all teamed up full-power, but even if they did that it would still be too late to save me.

There was one last thing I could do though.

"Ribbon ultimate surrender!" I silently said goodbye to everyone and to myself, but I wasn't scared, I was ready to meet my lord. I gave one last prayer

"God, please comfort my friends after I have passed away from this earth, and please bless the right person to receive my sacrifice, help them to manage in the times of insecurity as a mew. And I pray protecting over all of the mews, I hope for a safe resolve of our conflict with the Cyniclons, but whatever happens is your will, I pray this in Jesus' name, Amen." I felt my power leave me, and I thought I could see the ghostly outline of a wolf leave me in search of its new master. The last thing I saw was my friends' faces.

**Mint's POV**

I watched despairingly as the chimera creation of the aliens crushed the life out of my idol, but I was confused there was no anger of grief in her face, only peace, and perhaps, _happiness?_ Though she gave us all one last look with meaning in her eyes, I knew she wanted me to be able to deal with her leaving, but I couldn't handle it, she was my idol, my teammate, my friend. As Zakuro closed her eyes for the last time I could have sworn that I had seen her wolf essence leave her, and what had the words she had spoken been, something about surrender? I didn't know, and I didn't care right now

"Ichigo! Take my power, and kill this thing!" I shouted my eyes blurring up and my voice cracking, I slumped to the ground and began to sob, I let my strength flow out of me and towards Ichigo, I could see the blue light that surrounded me through my closed eyes, and I cried. I cried painfully and despairingly, losing someone hurt a lot more than what I had thought it would. Soon my sadness overtook me and everything faded to black in effort to give strength to Ichigo.

**Pudding's POV**

I looked at Zakuro as she looked at me, she seemed so wise, and not scared, or sad and as I watched the final blow from the enemy hit her, and her body go limp, I felt an odd peacefulness surround her, I felt sad too though, like somebody had just done something really mean. I already knew the meaning of loss, I had lost my mother before, and that had shaken me, and sometimes I still cried at night. Losing Zakuro was like losing part of my own identity. My smile faltered for a moment, but I kept it up, because I had made a promise. And Zakuro's last act was a smile too. I thought I'd seen a glimmer fly from her, but I wasn't sure, I knew that we would have to defeat this chimera though, before it could do anything else.

"Ichigo! Use my power, Na no da!" I felt my strength abandon me, and all I could do was lie on the ground, and smile, my last salute to my friend. Only one tear marred my face.

**Lettuce's POV**

I gaped in horror as poor Zakuro was grabbed by the monster, I wanted to attack it, but if I did… I might hit _her _so what should I do? I felt trapped, I didn't want to let her die, but there was nothing that I could do right now, except for offer my strength to Ichigo

"Ichigo, use my strength, and save her!" I shouted, then I fell to the ground and watched, but things were not looking good.

"Ribbon Ultimate Surrender!" I heard her shout, what was that? I wondered, I had never heard of that move, but as I watched, a wolf shaped formed above her head and began to sprint away, and I knew what she had done, she had given up her powers as a mew as a final act, that must have been a hard thing to do, both mentally and physically, I didn't think that I would be able to do that, not because of greed, but because of the difficulty of the task, she knew that she was going to die. I realized with dread, so we couldn't save her, a trickle of tears began to flow from my eyes. But I knew that Zakuro was strong and calm, she was probably going to be okay, wherever she was going to be now. As she looked at me for that last time, I knew that she would want me to be strong for her, and I would.

"Zakuro, may peace follow you wherever you go" I whispered, her answering smile made me think she had heard it. But her limp body and the 'snap' of her bones told me other wise… I just sat there and felt the sadness and pain wash over me.

**Ichigo's POV**

"ZAKURO!" I shouted; she didn't hear me. Everything seemed too surreal the monster's movements, Zakuro's words, the shouts of my other teammates, I had to save her though, or at least try to save her, I leapt up, and suddenly felt a surge of new strength, I looked over, lettuce was sitting on the ground looking somewhat like a rag doll, with a green light surrounding her, the light streamed over to me, and I knew that she had joined power with me, a blue and yellow light followed minutes later as Mint and Pudding followed suit to Lettuce, with my new found power I knew I could defeat this thing and make Zakuro's sacrifice worth something, I leapt up into the air summoning my attack.

"Four Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise!" I raised my bell above my head and the sky turned perfectly cloudless around me for a moment, then sunlight streamed through my bell and like a crystal that produces rainbows, the light turned into four different ribbons of colour that surrounded the chimera and imprisoned it, and as the light covered up the last of it's flesh, it was destroyed, the animal and the soul that had been entrapped by the chimera ran free to return to where they were needed, and the parasite didn't even need Masha to clean it up, I had already destroyed that too. All that was left there was the fallen body of my comrade, I ran towards it

"Zakuro!" I shouted, shouts of the same name came from the others, and they ran over to where I was. Everyone was crushed, mint was totally broken sobbing and wailing, pudding was silent but she had the deathly sadness around her, and lettuce was trying to be confidant but, tears were still welling on her face.

"Oh Zakuro, what have you done?" I whispered.

**America.**

**Whitney's POV**

"But mom, **I** **don't want to go to Japan**. I'm perfectly happy here!" I told her, she looked at me with guilty eyes,

"I'm sorry honey, but we're moving, and that's that! Besides… I already bought a house in a cute little suburb and enrolled you in the school there… we're going to leave America in two days." Well she was being tough on her resolve, and when she got tough about it and didn't break for me, then she must really want to go there…

"Fine, I'll go without complaints" I told her, she smiled, I nodded back not at all feeling happy about my predicament, that's when I saw it, a silvery shape in the woods in my back yard

"Mom, I'm going outside for a bit"

"Okay" was her reply, I threw on a jacket and ran outside, and there facing me was a wolf! A silver wolf with purple markings wrapping around it's forepaws and running down it's flank ending on it's forehead, and at the tip of it's tail. It stared at me, and it's wise eyes seemed to burn into my mind. I reached out and touched it, suddenly I wasn't here anymore, but in a foreign land, I watched carefully realizing that this must be its memories.

There was a purple haired girl, who must have been this wolf's master before because it thought of her with a fondness that was very warming, but she was being attacked by some… thing, some kind of monster. I heard her quietly say a string of Japanese words, I understood her, I had taken Japanese in school before, it had been better than the alternative: taking French. It was some sort of pray she was saying. Then I watched as she died, I felt a pang of sadness. But what did I have to do with it? The wolf prodded my hand; I pet it on the head, gently stroking it. But after a minute or two, it disappeared, and I don't mean off into the woods again, but just simply wasn't there. It gave me the chills, so I went back inside, my mind only on wolves, and poor dieing girls.

********************************************=~.*=

Hi, as you know I have writer's block, darn and curse it! Man I also have such a long list of stories, that I have obligation to read right now that I can't… for example BladeofMoonlight's tod, hakura hoshine's mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch passion, tart's human crush by TartxMonkeyxStormX4Eva, Crazies by Cyniclon shoekura (or something like that…), argh I can't even remember the name but it's Shiva-sama's only story, everything (and I mean all her stories) by Mew Kisu, probably some thing from Kisshufan4ever (also a great writer I read all her stuff), welcome home by admission2, the only story by codelyta (or something like that… very hard to remember name, but she is on favs, so you can check her out!) the aliens revenge by ...xX um and probably something else that I'm forgetting that will come back and bite me in the ass later… anywho review! Hehe that rhymed..! anywho -musical note here- review –another musical note- :P I'm going to a dance tonight!


End file.
